warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Prowl
} | name = Prowl | gameimage = ProwlIcon.png | cardimage = Prowl.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 25 | description = Become invisible and steal loot from unsuspecting enemies or take out prey with deadly headshots. Minimum Energy Drain: 1 s-1 Maximum Energy Drain: 3 s-1 | damage = 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% (headshot bonus) 100% (loot chance) | range = 2 / 2 / 3 / 4 m (steal range) | duration = 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 s (steal time) | info = *Ivara activates her cloak, rendering her invisible to enemies. While active, Ivara gains 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% bonus damage on headshots at the cost of reduced movement speed. Ivara also becomes capable of pickpocketing enemies: if standing beside an enemy with Prowl active, rays of light will shine on an enemy within 2 / 2 / 3 / 4 meters for 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 seconds before releasing a random item from that enemy's drop table. **Headshot bonus is affected by Ability Strength. **The damage buff is a multiplicative bonus that is applied to Ivara's total weapon damage on headshots (e.g., with a maxed and a weapon that inflicts 500 total damage on headshots, a rank-3 Prowl will increase that headshot damage to (1 + 0.4 1.3)|mt=y}}). **Steal time is affected by Ability Duration. **The steal time uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Duration: Steal Time (1 + Ability Duration)}} ***With a maxed , a rank-3 Prowl will have a steal time equal to 1.3|round|3|mt=y}} seconds. **Steal range is affected by Ability Range. **The steal light must shine on the enemy for the duration of the steal time uninterrupted for the pickpocketing to succeed. **Pickpocketing can only be done once per enemy. Only a single enemy can be pickpocketed at a time. **Has a 100% chance to drop an item from an enemy if the Ability Strength is 100% or above; reducing the Ability Strength reduces the chance for an item to drop equal to that of the Ability Strength (40% Ability Strength has a 40% chance of dropping an item). If the attempt was unsuccessful, it will attempt to try again. **Additional loot retrieval stacks with other loot abilities that loot while petrified ( 's ), loot on death ( 's , 's , and 's Monkey Luck passive), and loot corpse ( 's and Chesa Kubrow's ). *Prowl drains 1''' point of energy per second while stationary and drains '''3 energy per second while walking. Additionally, melee attacks consume 2''' energy per hit, and taking damage consumes '''10 energy per hit. Prowl will end if Ivara runs out of energy, if certain maneuvers are performed that break the cloak, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation cost, melee cost, and damage cost are affected by Ability Efficiency, and the minimum and maximum energy drain are affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Ivara cannot replenish energy using Team Energy Restores, or the Rift Plane while Prowl is active; however, Energy orbs, and , , , Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, and 's can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. *Most maneuvers do not interfere with Prowl. However, Sprinting, Sliding, and Bullet Jumping will break the cloak. Ivara will not re-cloak until the ability is used again. **More specifically, the cloak will be exited when the corresponding keys for Sprinting, Sliding and Bullet Jumping are pressed, not when the maneuvers are actually executed. **Rolling will increase the energy drain to its maximum value, even if no directional keys are used. **Prowl does not suffer movement speed penalties when moving through ziplines, and sprinting or sliding on zip lines will not break Prowl's cloak. *Firing a non-silent weapon (i.e., weapons with an "alarming" noise level) will temporarily break the cloak. Ivara will re-cloak shortly after firing the weapon. **Changing a weapon's noise level from "alarming" to "silent" with a max ranked , , or will prevent the weapon from breaking cloak when fired. Additionally the 's alt-fire throw attack is regarded as "silent" and will not break the cloak when thrown. Despite being regarded as "alarming", the 's alt-fire and the 's shotgun will not break the cloak, though they will still alarm enemies. **Despite the cloak being disabled, Prowl itself is not, and will continue draining energy and remains capable of pickpocketing enemies. **The re-cloak delay is affected by the weapon's Fire Rate. *Will not disrupt Shade's or a Huras Kubrow's . *Prowl is a one-handed ability and can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. | augment = | tips = * Can be used to safely bypass most enemies. * Can be used to maintain your energy levels through the constant theft of energy orbs. *Rolling is actually a viable alternative to Sprinting, allowing you to move quickly without breaking your invisibility. Keep in mind, however, that if you press , (or whichever key you have bound to activate Sprinting with), it will immediately deactivate Prowl. *Combining Prowl with silenced, high-damage, single-shot weapons, or certain types of appropriately-modded melee weapons, can be an effective play style for higher level missions which require stealth. **Some melee weapons well-suited for this method of hunting would be among the following: ***A Sword with the stance (due to the stealth finisher for that stance being a very fast animation). ***A Hammer weapon with the mod equipped. Hammers already have the highest damage multiplier for stealth finishers, so this mod makes it even more powerful: the damage-multiplier of hammers used for stealth-finishers goes from 2400% weapon damage to 3840% weapon damage. ***Any Dagger weapon with the mod equipped. *Firing a non-silent weapon will allow the use of the otherwise not permitted Maneuvers like Bullet Jumping during the brief uncloaked time window without deactivating Prowl. *Combining Prowl with a melee weapon equipped with will allow for a large increase in movement speed if you are channeling when performing the stealth finisher. *Repeatedly performing the backspring maneuver is the fastest way to move without breaking Prowl besides dashwire jumping. *Firing gunblades, e.g. or , will alarm nearby enemies but it won't break Prowl's invisibility. **Ivara can use this to distract enemies, similar to using Noise arrow. **Take caution as some enemies, e.g. Kuva Lich and Grineer's Rampart, will blindly shot at the origin point of the noise. |max = | bugs = }} es:Merodear ru:Обыск Category:Ivara Category:Update 18 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Stealth Abilities